


shige-ai, or five reasons why koyama thinks shige needs to get laid

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-08
Updated: 2007-11-08
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: In which Koyama fails at being sneaky and ninja.





	shige-ai, or five reasons why koyama thinks shige needs to get laid

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Koyama Keiichiro is not a conniving man by nature. Even if he was, he can’t keep a secret to save his life, therefore any attempts at being conniving would be thwarted before they had been completely devised.

Besides, with Shige, it’s best to use the direct approach, accompanied by an overwhelming amount of logic. Shige is more susceptible to manipulation if it’s presented to him in a logical manner, preferably a color-coded list of pros and cons to reference during a long-winded speech that would leave no doubt in his mind that the fate of the free world depends on his compliance.

Being as Koyama could talk his way out of a paper bag, he was not at all worried about convincing his best friend to fall into his trap and think that it was completely his idea. That was, after all, the only way this would work.

Shige would thank him later.

> **.1 stamina (or lack thereof)**

Koyama’s first chance happens at their next rehearsal, where it takes five tries for Shige to hold a note for longer than two seconds, and even then it’s wobbly and completely off-key.

“If you keep this up, you’ll be lip-syncing forever,” Ryo chides, leaning his head back to look down at Shige. “Tell me again how you managed to pass the auditions if you can’t even sing?”

“I can too sing,” Shige says defensively, his cheeks flaming red. “I just can’t dance and sing at the same time.”

“We’re not dancing right now!” Ryo explodes. For someone so little, he sure packs in a lot of rage. “All we are doing is trying to learn our new song -”

“- which is entirely too high for me,” Shige inputs. “Maybe if the songwriters would take into consideration my vocal range -”

“ _What_ vocal range?” Ryo looks appalled, like he was offended on behalf of the songwriters, the rest of NewS, and JE as a whole. “Koyama’s cat has a better vocal range than you.”

“Leave Nyanta-chan out of this,” Koyama speaks up, taking this as his cue to stand between the two and play his ‘den mother’ card. “I’ll take care of it, Ryo-chan. Leave him alone and worry about yourself for once.”

“I don’t need to worry about myself,” Ryo mutters as he looks around for someone new to harass. “ _I_ can hold _my_ notes just fine. It’s not my fault that Shige has the stamina of a fat, eighty-year-old asthmatic.”

Shige’s jaw drops in indignation and he emits a sharp noise that sounds like a squeak; Koyama grabs him by the arm and leads him away before he can sputter a retort that will just set Ryo off again.

Shige’s angry face is set by the time Koyama pushes him down into a hard folding chair and pulls up another to sit across from him. “Shige,” he begins. “You’re my best friend, and I want to help you.”

“Eighty-year-old…” Shige repeats, frowning as he looks at Koyama like he’s just noticed he’s there. “How can you possibly help me control my voice?”

Koyama’s eyes light up. “Easy. Have sex.”

Shige blinks. “What.”

“Seriously.” Koyama nods enthusiastically. “The, um, vigorous activity will give you more control.”

After a beat of silence, during which Shige stares at Koyama like he had grown a second head, Shige says, “Can’t I just run some laps or something?”

“No, see.” Koyama ponders the best way to explain himself while Shige tilts his head, bewildered. “It’s the actual, ah, motion and the way you have to breathe that -”

Shige holds up one hand. “Please stop. It hurts me to watch you get so embarrassed.” Clapping Koyama on the shoulder, he brushes past him and out of the room, letting the swinging door close behind him and leaving Koyama by himself to glare at his flushed reflection in the mirror.

Koyama frowns, which he immediately decides isn’t attractive on him at all. He needs to be more confident in himself before he can influence Shige to do anything, let alone _that_.

The next day, Shige strolls into the practice room in sweats and a ponytail, his skin shining with perspiration as he belts out Tegoshi’s “Ikou~” from ‘Hoshi wo Mezashite’. It’s off-key and an octave and a half lower than it should be, but he holds the note without wavering.

Ryo stops mid-twirl and turns to Koyama with impressed eyes. “What did you do, fuck the talent into him?”

“Um.”

“Don’t be stupid, Nishikido,” Shige says nonchalantly, jogging in place. “He suggested that I try some vigorous activity in order to increase my stamina, so I went running this morning and apparently it worked.” He flashes Koyama a big smile.

Koyama tries not to bang his head on the table.

> **.2 his hips lie**

Koyama Keiichiro is not the kind of guy who gives up on something after he fails, and therefore he’s back in the saddle during the filming of their new PV, waiting for his opportunity to strike.

“Shi _ge_ ,” whines Tegoshi. “You’re not doing it right.”

Koyama’s ears perk up and he swivels his head to focus on Tegoshi and Shige, who are practicing their dance moves for the new single.

“What do you care?” Shige snaps back, clearly exhausted from all of the early-morning running he’s been doing. “It will make you look good.”

“Baka!” Tegoshi screeches uncharacteristically, narrowing his eyebrows under his fringe of bangs. “We’re supposed to move in sync. If we don’t, we _both_ look bad.” Pouting, he folds his arms and shouts, “Kei-chan!”

Koyama shakes with the force of Tegoshi’s voice. “Yes?”

Tegoshi points to Shige. “Fix him.”

“Will you grow up already,” says Shige, smacking the finger out of his face. “I’m only a few months older than you and I don’t act nearly as childish as you do.”

Ryo gasps as Tegoshi’s chin began to tremble. “Hey!” Ryo snaps. “ _I’m_ the mean one of this group, not _you_.” His face remains hard and focused on Shige while Tegoshi crawls into his lap and smirks. “And nobody is mean to Tego-nyan.”

Koyama sees Shige’s nostrils flare and thinks it best to drag him out of there as fast as humanly possible. “Shige!” he exclaims when they reach the privacy of outside. “What has gotten into you?”

Shige punches the wall, which doesn’t have nearly the desired effect since it’s made of stone and pretty much dislocates all of Shige’s knuckles. “Ow. Why did they have to put Tego and me in the same shot anyway?”

“Switching it up, I guess.” Koyama shrugs. “If they keep putting the same two people in shots together, the horror that was TegoMass will happen again.”

“Would you be in a duo with me?” Shige asks suddenly, looking at him with sad eyes. “KoyaShige?”

“Of course,” Koyama lies. “And my first duty as your partner will be to help you with your dance moves.”

Shige chuckles sarcastically. “Massu has been helping me with my dance moves for years. If he can’t help me, no one can.”

“No.” Koyama wills himself not to flush crimson and stands tall, folding his hands purposefully over his chest. “What you need is to have some sex.”

“Didn’t we just have this conversation?” Shige inquires.

“From the back,” Koyama continues, speaking properly like he’s giving a lecture on astrophysics instead of instructing Shige how to stick it. “If you do it that way, you have to rotate your hips in order to -”

“I’m not listening to this,” Shige says, looking half amused and half horrified as he turns on his heel and walks towards the building.

Koyama bangs his forehead on the wall, which hurts about as much as Shige’s knuckles probably do.

When he returns to the set, both Shige and Tegoshi are in the midst of a heated debate with their choreographer. Koyama runs to intervene, at least until he hears Tegoshi exclaim, “I don’t mind not being slutty! Really!”

Koyama stops dead in his tracks, looking at the other members’ faces for some type of clue as to whether he heard correctly or not. Ryo looks like he’s ready to burst out laughing, Yamapi appears sorely disappointed, Massu is stuffing his face proudly, and Shige is grinning in satisfaction.

“Shige doesn’t want to do it,” Tegoshi continues, using his puppy-dog eyes to get his way like he always does. “And Shige shouldn’t have to do something he doesn’t want to.”

The choreographer sighs. “Fine. You two just bounce around or something. This group gives me such a headache.”

“Yatta!” Tegoshi squeals as he walks away. “Let’s practice, Shige.”

Shige winks at Koyama as he follows Tegoshi over to the set. “When in doubt, use Tegoshi’s powerful manipulation skills.”

When the cameras start rolling, Koyama frowns as Shige and Tegoshi bounce around as instructed, purposefully knocking into each other like human bumper cars. This was not going as planned at all.

> **.3 popularity**

“Woo~!” shouts Yamapi from across the room. “Number five again!”

“Who beat you this time?” Ryo asks in the middle of a forced yawn.

“Not you.” Yamapi winks and throws Ryo the latest Top 20 list that’s making its rounds through the Jimusho. “I guess high school girls don’t like sexy Osaka men.”

“They’re terrified of us, actually,” Ryo replies, scanning the list. “Oh look, Akanishi is right below you. He should be thrilled about this – aren’t underage high-school girls his type?”

“Shut up,” Yamapi says absently in his he’s-my-best-friend-so-I-have-to-defend-him voice.

“How come I never make that list?” asks Tegoshi sadly.

“I don’t make that list either,” Ryo says comfortingly, picking at Tegoshi’s hair to make it stand up. “But at least they know who we are. I don’t think high school girls even know Shige’s name.”

“Ha ha,” Shige says from behind his textbook. “Too bad I don’t care.”

“Live it up while you can,” Koyama speaks up, figuring that this is as good a time as any to carry on with his master plan. “When you become a big-shot lawyer, you won’t get to hear people scream your name or applaud for you anymore.”

“Thus the basis of its appeal,” Shige mumbles.

“Oh, come on,” Koyama chides. “Are you trying to tell me that you don’t enjoy it?”

“Of course I do,” Shige replies exasperatedly, closing the book and focusing on Koyama. “But I’m not going to change who I am just to make stupid lists like that.”

“Shige,” Ryo says seriously, “when was the last time you got some?”

Shige gasps; Koyama stares at Ryo in awe, wondering how he could segue so easily when Koyama had been spending the past five minutes thinking of a way to bring it up.

“That long, huh?” Ryo notices Koyama’s eyes on him and scoffs. “Sounds to me like you need to find some poor girl who doesn’t know any better to let you stick it to her. You’ll be much happier, trust me.”

“Have you been talking to Kei?” Shige asks, and Koyama hides his face. “If you guys are dreaming up some grand scheme to get me laid, don’t. It’s not going to change anything, and I have more important things to worry about anyway.” His gaze lingers on Yamapi’s fingers rapidly texting away on his phone. “Besides, I wouldn’t want my reputation tarnished like _some_ people. Being popular isn’t always good. If I have to choose between nobody knowing my name and being the village bicycle, the answer is obvious.”

Tegoshi’s eyes widen like he’s seen an epiphany. “Shige is so smart.”

Ryo winks at Koyama and Koyama can’t figure out why.

> **.4 in the best interest of member-ai**

By the time of the next tour, Shige has become unbearable. He’s on break from school and doesn’t have any dramas going on, and nobody can figure out what’s crawled up his ass.

“Or _hasn’t_ crawled up his ass,” Ryo amends, wiggling his eyebrows.

Massu makes a face. “I was _eating_.”

“Oi, Shige,” Ryo says loudly, leaning his head back in the general direction of where Shige was yet again engrossed in a book, ignoring everyone. “Stop being such a crab.”

“I’m not crabby,” Shige says in a monotone voice.

Ryo gives Koyama a very obvious look, one which Koyama tilts his head at and furrows his brow questioningly until Ryo shakes his head in exasperation and stretches his arms above his head in the shape of a heart.

“Oh!” Koyama squeals. “Member-ai!”

“What about it,” Shige responds automatically, flipping a page.

“You don’t have any!” Koyama yells accusingly. “We may not be filming the backstage right now, but you are lowering the morale of our group by being so… so…”

“Frustrated,” Tegoshi supplies.

Ryo gives him a thumbs-up.

“Frustrated?” Shige and Koyama reply in unison, turning towards Tegoshi.

“Yes,” says Tegoshi. “Frustrated. Shige doesn’t need member-ai, he needs Shige-ai!”

Ryo explodes into laughter.

Massu conveniently has his mouth full.

Shige looks like he wants to kill them all.

Yamapi rolls over from where he’s lounging on top of the table and points in Shige’s face. “You. Get some ass. You’re disturbing my peace.”

Shige’s book makes a defined _slam_ as he tucks it under his arm and strides out of the room without another word.

Ryo pokes Koyama. “Your roommate, your problem.”

Rolling his eyes, Koyama gets to his feet and follows Shige to their hotel room. Once there, he carefully approaches the Shige-sized lump in the bed closest to the window and perches on the edge. “What’s wrong, Shige-kun,” he says quietly, giving a few quick pats to what he hopes is Shige’s back.

“Nothing,” the lump mutters, shifting huffily. “I wish everyone would leave me alone. Just because I don’t want to be around everyone _all_ the time does not mean that I don’t have member-ai.”

“Do you want me to leave you alone?” Koyama asks warily.

Shige doesn’t answer at first and Koyama doesn’t push him; after almost a whole minute, Shige’s head pops out from underneath the covers, his eyes focused on a nonexistent spot to Koyama’s immediate left. “No.”

Koyama pets Shige’s faux hawk, Shige bats him away, and they both laugh. “Do you want to go back downstairs?”

Shige’s smile fades. “If I do, they’re just going to give me more trouble about getting laid. I kind of hate you for starting that.”

“I didn’t start anything!” Koyama exclaims. “I was just trying to help you.”

“As are they, I’m sure.” Shige makes a weird face that looks half pained and half hopeful. “I’m only twenty, you know. Maybe…” He sighs and turns his eyes to the pattern on the blanket that is still wrapped around him. “Maybe that kind of stuff still means something to me and I don’t want to just do it with some random person whom I’ll never see again.”

Koyama’s heart aches a little. “Sometimes I forget how young you are,” he says apologetically. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Shige says with his fake idol grin. “Tegoshi is younger than me and he’s…” Slowly, his eyes lift towards Koyama’s. “Don’t tell anyone, Kei, please? They make fun of me enough.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” Koyama makes a big show of zipping his mouth and swallowing the key.

Shige giggles into his pillow. “Thanks.”

Koyama likes hearing Shige giggle, so much that he dives under the covers and launches a full-out tickle attack that has Shige screeching and flailing at him with a bright red face. At least until Shige fights back, not the stronger of the two but definitely smarter, and they fall in a tangled heap to the floor, laughing hysterically, all talk of embarrassing things momentarily forgotten.

When they return to the group, Koyama gives them all a very un-Koyama-like glare over Shige’s head and they actually back off. At least, Ryo nods approvingly and nudges Tegoshi as the latter starts to open his mouth. Massu and Yamapi are indifferent and sharing a pie.

Shige is considerably happier for the rest of the tour, and Koyama starts to think that maybe Tegoshi has a point.

> **.5-1 _koyama_ needs to get laid**

“I’m worried about Kei-chan.”

Tegoshi’s soft voice travels across the room to Koyama’s distracted ears. It registers that they’re talking, and about him, but Koyama is careless as he watches Shige struggle with his pitch during his session with the voice trainer.

It’s true that he’s been protective of his best friend lately, more than usual even, but the others have been keeping their distance from him more often than not. Koyama’s eyes widen as he considers the possibility – is _he_ contributing to the downfall of their member-ai? Unacceptable.

Reluctantly, Koyama tears his eyes away from Shige and faces the rest of his group with a huge practiced grin, a little pained at how they cower under his gaze. “Let’s hang out tonight, ne?” he suggests in his best perky voice. “We can order take-out and watch one of Yamapi’s bad dramas.”

“Hey,” mutters Yamapi, who is half asleep and sounds like he’s only protesting because he feels obligated to.

“We should watch _Stand Up_ ,” Tegoshi suggests with an evil smirk that mirrors the one simultaneously forming on Ryo’s face.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Koyama says quickly, looking completely guilty as the door opens and closes behind him.

“What’s not a good idea?” Shige asks, still frowning at his unsuccessful vocal session.

“All of us gathering on Kei’s couch and watching _Stand Up_ , apparently,” Ryo replies with a shrug. “Maybe he’s offended by heterosexuality.”

Yamapi laughs himself awake, falling off of the counter in the process. Massu lifts up his hamburger just in time and looks very relieved.

“I am _not_ -” Koyama begins.

“Kei-chan?” Tegoshi says slowly, biting his bottom lip like he’s nervous. “When was the last time you were with a girl?”

Shige chokes on his water and does a very bad job of covering up his laughter.

Koyama smiles. “Oh, about the same time you were.”

Tegoshi’s face falls. Ryo snorts.

“Party at Koya-mama’s!” Yamapi declares, punching his fist in the air from the floor. “I’ll bring the booze!”

“I’ll pick up the food!” Massu offers.

“I’ll make Ueda steal Jin’s copy of _Stand Up_ ,” says Ryo, turning to glare at everyone in turn before they could snicker.

“I’ll…” Tegoshi looks at a loss. “I’ll look cute.”

Ryo ruffles his hair affectionately.

“I’ll be there,” Shige says to Koyama, his voice seeming substantially deeper than the others as he flashes his real smile, grabs his bag, and leaves.

As Koyama watches him go, he is filled with a warm feeling that could only be described as member-ai.

“ _Shige_ -ai,” Tegoshi corrects under his breath, sharing a knowing look with Ryo.

> **.5-2 mission accomplished, sort of**

“I feel like I’m in Arashi,” Ryo comments, but his voice is muffled by the fact that he’s speaking into Yamapi’s stomach.

“I’m comfortable,” Tegoshi mumbles sleepily, nuzzling closer to Yamapi and squeezing Massu – and therefore the popcorn as well – like a pillow.

Yamapi snores. Loudly.

“Yamapi’s mom is hot,” Ryo says, also loudly.

Yamapi drapes his arm over Ryo’s face so that he can’t see anything. Ryo bites his wrist in retaliation, earning a smack in the face from Tegoshi when Ryo jerks and kicks Massu in the ass.

“I think you need a bigger couch, Kei,” Shige says from Koyama’s lap, where he’s pretty much curled up on top of him while Koyama leans against Yamapi and uses Ryo’s head as an armrest. He could choke him if he wanted to, and he’s pretty sure that’s why Ryo has kept his mouth shut concerning Koyama for a majority of the evening, at least since the ten-minute argument over who got to sit on the couch, the results of which are obvious.

“You assholes are lucky I’m drunk,” Ryo says matter-of-factly, then promptly falls asleep.

Tegoshi giggles into Massu’s hair.

Something happens on the drama that has Tegoshi, Massu, and Shige in hysterics, but Koyama hasn’t been watching for the past two episodes in favor of observing Shige. It was kind of har- _difficult_ , Keiichiro, _difficult_ to do anything that required any concentration with a good portion of Shige’s person weighing down on him. Koyama can feel his chest rise and fall with each breath, the low rumbles in his throat when he laughs or speaks, the even pace of his heartbeat. Shige’s hair tickles Koyama’s nose, and he thinks his own breath tickles Shige’s ear because Shige twitches every time Koyama exhales through his mouth.

This, of course, means that Koyama has suddenly become a mouth breather. After the large amount of liquor they’ve all put away, this makes perfect sense to him. He’s fighting off sleep despite it being three in the morning because when Shige’s body twitches, he lets out a soft puff of air that Koyama feels against the sensitive skin of his chest even through his shirt.

He has to be careful, though, because Shige’s stomach is pretty much between his legs and thinking about it too much could prove to be a disastrous situation. It makes him glad for the alcohol because had he been sober, it would have been too late and he would have some awkward questions to answer.

However, that doesn’t stop him from wrapping his arms around Shige and sighing contently. He could always blame that on the booze. The response “I thought you were a blanket” rests comfortably on Koyama’s tongue, waiting for its cue.

“Yamapi~” Shige sings in his baritone voice, reaching around Koyama to poke Yamapi in the leg. When he doesn’t answer, he pokes Ryo in the nose. “Ryo-chan~”

If Ryo was awake, he would definitely bite off Shige’s finger and anything else he could reach, thus a halfhearted punch to Koyama’s lower back is a sure sign that he is dead to the world.

Shige can’t reach Tegoshi or Massu, even Koyama knows that, but he tries, stretching up Koyama’s body and partially across Yamapi. “Tesshi? Massu?”

Tegoshi makes a little whining noise and stirs, more at the strange sensation of Massu’s stomach rumbling against him than recognition of his slurred name.

All of Koyama’s drowsiness and majority of his remaining brain cells spontaneously disappear when he feels something jab into his side from the direct vicinity of Shige’s crotch. Those are his keys, those _have_ to be his keys. Shige wouldn’t… there’s no reason for it… keys, yes. But there’s nothing jingling. His phone, then. Koyama knows damn well that Shige’s phone is on the counter, right next to his keys. What else could it be but -?

Shige pouts, presumably saddened by the others passing out on him, which Koyama knows is because Shige doesn’t drink nearly as much as the rest of them, even Tegoshi now that he’s legal. Before he can dwell too much on Shige’s level of sobriety, Shige sits back on his heels and settles directly onto Koyama’s lap, grinning stupidly and almost knocking himself off-balance as he leans down into Koyama’s face. “Kei-chan, you’re still awake!”

It would be so, so easy to- “Hai, that I am,” Koyama replies, almost embarrassed by his slurring as he tries to focus on Shige at such a close proximity, simultaneously willing his body not to react to what was now definitely digging into his thigh.

Multitasking is usually one of Koyama’s specialties, but polishing off two cases of beer with his bandmates and sitting through eight hours of sex talk has Koyama’s body respectfully disagreeing with his brain. He doesn’t even try to hide the guilty look on his face, nor does he have the energy to avert his eyes from Shige as all of his blood rushes between his legs.

Shige blinks, his smile falling into a look of complete seriousness as he regards Koyama like he’s never seen him before. “I like you,” he says clearly, the corner of his lips turning upwards in amusement as his gaze flickers down and back up, unashamed. “Obviously.”

“You’re drunk,” Koyama replies with a chuckle. “And so am I.”

“And everyone else is asleep.” Shige has a mischievous glint in his eye, one Koyama hasn’t seen for years. “Guess what.”

“Wha-” Koyama starts to say, failing in his attempt to speak not because he’s intoxicated but because Shige cuts him off, literally, with his mouth.

Koyama’s first instinct is to squeak, so he does. He can feel Shige’s lips smile against his as Shige uses his weight to push them together, his arms creeping up Koyama’s back to brace him as he is inadvertently shoved into Yamapi’s shoulder. A low noise reverberates in Shige’s throat and he pulls away, his face flushed and his lips glistening even though their mouths remained closed.

He leans his nose against Koyama’s and bites his bottom lip. “That’s what.”

Koyama grunts his acknowledgment because he doesn’t know what else to say. He quickly finds his voice when a firm pressure is suddenly applied to his arousal in the form of Shige’s hips rolling roughly into his, Shige’s mouth descending upon him in time to muffle his startled and highly appreciative moan.

This kiss is sloppy and straightforward, tongues actively seeking each other out and heads tilting to accommodate. Koyama should have known that Shige would be as serious about kissing as he was with everything else, the alcohol’s only effect being an increase in perseverance. The Shige who normally holds back and thinks twice would never pounce on Koyama like this, but the Shige who isn’t bound to his inhibitions and is led by his raw emotions would do this and much, much more.

“Shige,” Koyama gasps, sneaking his arm between them to place the palm of his hand flat against Shige’s chest and slowly push him back. “I can’t. Not like this.”

“I only had three beers,” Shige insists. “And I know you know that because I know you were watching me. You’re always watching me. Kei-chan, you are so stupid.”

“Eh?” Koyama struggles to focus his eyes, barely catching a glimpse of Shige’s smirk.

Shige flattens himself against Koyama and buries his face into Koyama’s neck. “All this time you were trying to get me to hook up with someone else and I only want to be with you. Is it clicking yet?”

“Shige,” Koyama says strongly, intending it to be a protest but even his own ears hear it come out as encouraging. “I want to believe you,” he manages to breathe out as Shige’s lips peck at his skin. “I want to remember this.”

Shige stills and sighs. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I’ve wanted to tell you forever, but it wasn’t until tonight that I felt comfortable enough to finally confess.”

Koyama can’t help it; he laughs. This is so ironic, which is interchangeable with ‘funny’ to him right now. He laughs so hard that Yamapi stirs behind him and slits open one eye.

“You both,” he mumbles. “Shut the hell up and stop rocking the boat.”

Shige gasps like he had forgotten that he and Koyama weren’t the only people on the couch. “Embarrassing,” he mutters into Koyama’s collarbone, continuing to move against him faintly enough to be unnoticed and drive Koyama crazy.

As Yamapi’s snoring starts up again, Koyama tilts his head and whispers in Shige’s ear, “Don’t move and stay quiet.”

Before Shige can respond, Koyama slips his hand between them and rubs at the defined bulge in Shige’s pants. Shige’s breath hitches in his throat, but he follows directions and presses his face into Koyama’s shirt, lifting his hips to give Koyama more room. Koyama chuckles and wastes no time dipping his hand inside, wrapping his fingers around Shige’s hard flesh and shivering at the way he can feel Shige’s low, inaudible groan throughout his entire body.

“Kei,” Shige says, interrupting himself to inhale sharply. “Kei, do you want me to, um, do this to you -”

“No,” Koyama replies firmly. “I’m too loud and probably too drunk. Just let me take care of you and you can make it up to me later.”

“Okay.”

The top of Shige’s ear is a faint shade of pink, and Koyama wonders if Shige always changes colors when he’s aroused. He presses his lips to it, smiling when Shige shudders in his arms and twitches in his hand. Outlining the shell with his tongue, Koyama takes care to breathe quietly, which proves rather difficult as Shige’s own breathing quickens to the point of hyperventilation.

“Kei,” he pants, tightening his grip on Koyama’s upper arms. “Oh god, I’m close.”

“Be silent,” Koyama hisses softly into Shige’s ear, stroking him faster and biting back his own incriminating noises that are threatening to escape from the way Shige is clinging to him, _needing_ him to give him release.

Shige exhales forcibly and lets go, unsuccessfully stifling a deep growl that has Koyama ready to renege on his words and throw Shige down on the floor right here, right now in front of everyone, propriety be damned. His hand falls limp as Shige does the same, and Koyama swears that he only considered wiping it in Ryo’s hair for a fraction of a second, opting for the front of the couch because it was closer and wouldn’t kill him.

It takes Shige a moment to calm down, snuggling into Koyama’s embrace and emitting a small sigh of content. “Don’t worry, Kei,” he whispers. “I’ll still love you in the morning.”

“It is morning,” Koyama points out, yawning widely and enveloping Shige in a suffocating hold.

Shige doesn’t complain, though, and the next thing Koyama knows he has a passed-out Shige lying deadweight on top of him. He considers getting up and dragging them to his bed, but before the thought even completes itself in Koyama’s head, he’s out as well.

It’s odd how Koyama’s plans end up following through after all.

> **.omake**

Koyama wakes with what feels like both of his lungs collapsed, stadium lights shining directly into his eyes, and a team of pissed-off ninjas doing acrobatics on his brain. After a few seconds of consciousness, he blows Shige’s hair out of his face and inhales quite happily, still feeling like he’s lying under a ton of bricks but coping with it much better.

A soft noise reaches his ears and Shige wriggles around for awhile, presumably reaching his own level of coherency as well. “‘Morning,” he grumbles.

“‘Morning,” Koyama replies, his voice nonexistent.

Shige’s weight shifts and Koyama opens his eyes just enough to see Shige looking down at him through very hooded lids, a lazy smile adorning his lips. “Do you remember?”

Koyama nods, cringing at the immediate pain throbbing in his head. “Ow.”

As Koyama’s eyes slip shut again, the force of gravity and the blinding sunlight making it impossible to keep them open, Shige chuckles from low in his throat. Koyama feels feather-light kisses on his eyelids and smiles, hugging Shige even closer to him and nudging his jaw until Shige gets the point and captures his lips.

“I love you too,” Koyama whispers, feeling Shige’s grin as he kisses back, his hangover seeming more tolerable.

“See?” Tegoshi’s voice pierces their serenity. “ _Shige_ -ai.”

Shige immediately tears his mouth away and laughs hysterically into Koyama’s neck, his face quickly flushing bright red.

“Why are you still here,” Koyama says flatly, glaring in Tegoshi’s general direction through his still-closed eyelids.

“It’s about time you bitches woke up,” Ryo snaps from across the room. “Massu went to get breakfast since you don’t have any decent food.”

“Get used to us ruining your little ‘moments’,” Yamapi adds, and Koyama knows that he’s doing finger quotes. “Especially if we’re going to be subjected to massive amounts of PDA.”

“No more than usual,” Koyama replies nonchalantly.

“Right,” says Ryo sarcastically. “So why do I know that Shige growls when he comes?”

“Oh, my _god_ ,” Shige groans, sobbing harder.

Koyama clears his throat and dares to open his eyes, squinting at all three of them in turn. “You’re going to learn that I wail like a siren if you don’t leave in the next thirty seconds.”

Ryo is the first one out the door, backtracking in the next second to snatch Tegoshi by the collar and drag him away. Yamapi strolls at his own pace, winking as he passes by the couch and doing a little twirl when he finally makes his exit.

Koyama opens his mouth to say something, but Shige beats him to it and kisses him senseless, pushing against him like he’s trying to mold them together. He pulls away as fast as he had initiated it, resting his chin on Koyama’s chest and blinking up at him.

“Kei,” he says seriously. “You’ve been getting awfully distracted at work lately.”

Koyama raises an eyebrow. “I wonder why.”

Shige grins smugly. “I’ve got just the solution for you…”


End file.
